


C'est la vie

by lifetaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, adrien dated lila, adrien kinda like marinette, adult characters, alya engaged to nino, marinette kinda over adrien, not heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetaster/pseuds/lifetaster
Summary: Marinette and Adrien continued their lives in separate ways. And it did not look good in that way.





	1. Coming and going.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first time I'm posting something here (:   
> Please forgive me if my english is wrong in any way, it's not my native language.   
> Hope you all enjoy reading this short story. Feel free to send me your opinions!!
> 
> Thanks (:

CHAPTER 1 - Coming and going. 

“Hello mom. I just got into the airport. Mom, you were with me about two minutes ago, I doubt you already miss me.” Marinette laughed about her mother’s drama during the phone call. “Love you too. Bye.” 

She waited patiently for the day she would fly out of her parent’s nest. Although she would be out of Paris just for one month, it was more than enough. It felt like her dreams and goals were finally becoming reality. The backpack weighted on her shoulder, her hands were cold and her heartbeat was loud. Marinette was so nervous that she would describe that feeling as something similar to falling in love, including the butterflies in her stomach, the indescribable happiness and fear . 

It was a little earlier than the time her flight was set, so she had to wait in the lounge for some time. Marinette smiled at herself. She was nearly twenty three and never got into a plane. She wasn’t afraid; it was a small accomplishment that seemed big through her eyes. It was one of the several steps she decided to take to overcome high school, college, boys... Actually, to get over parisians human beings. 

While watching people coming and going through the airport gates, Marinette spotted a familiar face. Adrien Agreste. Of course she would have to see him once more, life is not so kind. Lucky as she was, just thinking about forgetting him for the brief of a moment made him appear out of nowhere. Putting the negative side apart, she took advantage of her misfortune to challenge herself not to wish to turn into an ostrich and bury her head. 

Naturally, he had to spot her as well. 

“Marinette!” Adrien called her and waved. 

“Hi!” She pretended to be fine and waved back, wishing with all her might he wouldn’t approach her. 

Adrien approached her and kissed both of her cheeks in greeting. 

“How have you been?” He asked. “It has been quite some time since I last saw you in Alya’s and Nino’s engagement party.”

“Yeah, haha.” Marinette faked a giggle. “I’m good, thanks! How about you?” 

“I’m radiant.” His eyes sparkled. Not that he wasn’t always like that, but she could sense his happiness sparkling. “So, where are you going?” 

“Milan. I’ll take a short period course there.” 

“I just came back from there! I wish we could have met…” Adrien was interrupted by Marinette’s flight announcement. 

“Well, I think it’s better for me to go now.” She said, thanking all the divine forces in the universe for that. 

“Before you go, can I just get your opinion over something?” He asked. 

“Sure.” 

After searching through his bag for a little big, Adrien got a tiny black velvet box. When he opened, Marinette held her breath. 

“Wow. This is…” She gasped. “It’s gorgeous.” She complimented the ring. 

“It is, isn’t it?” 

“So that’s why you’re so happy.” Marinette smiled. “Congratulations.” 

He smiled back. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for taking your time.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I have to go now but I want to hear the details after!” She said. 

Adrien giggled. “Agreed! Have a safe trip!” He shouted to her, who was already far away. 

Marinette shouldn’t be upset or sad. She knew it. He was only this handsome high school crush of hers, nothing more than that. And also, Alya warned her that if she wouldn’t make a move, someone else would. So she chose to be happy for him at that moment. And with that, she would be happy for herself. 

***  
Adrien wasn’t sure about the direction his life was taking. He was a successful model, a rich young adult, had a beautiful girlfriend and was finally in certain peace with his father. But he didn’t know if he wanted all of that. 

“Hello, Lila? No, love, I just landed in Paris. Can we grab a coffee in twenty minutes? I’d like to discuss something I thought during my time in Italy. Meet you at de La Bossue? Great. Love you too, bye.” He settled. 

If he didn’t ask her that day, he would never again. 

However, all the confidence he built through the two hours he spent in the plan, faded once he saw Marinette. Adrien was puzzled after meeting with her. She had turned into a beautiful woman, indeed, but there was something different about her. Perhaps he felt that way because she wasn’t wearing teenage clothing anymore, neither the pigtails. But he had already seen her after those changes; the change was something beyond the looks.  
Of course he knew about the whole crush thing during high school - not because he had noticed, Nino told him - and he felt kind of guilty about the situation. But after that she seemed so far away… He assumed she lost the interest and never approached her or even talked about romantic stuff. 

But in that present moment, Adrien was about the get engaged. He couldn’t think about anyone but his girl. Could he?

“Adrien! Over here!” He heard Lila’s voice calling him. She hugged him when he got closer to the table where she was. “I missed you a lot!” 

“I missed you too.” Adrien replied with a smile. 

“So, how was your trip?” She asked. 

“Good. Lots of photoshoots and all the other things you are already used to hear about.” He giggled. “Dad said you should have gone to accompany me.” 

“I know but…” Lila started to explain about her job related problems. 

She was a business woman, also going along with her family’s business. She was so pretty. Although she didn’t see his job as something tough and valuable, (about the last one neither did him) Adrien knew she just didn’t understand and it didn’t bother him so much anymore. 

Lila was a hardworking person, both in her life and their relationship. Sometimes he even felt that he wasn’t doing enough for them to evolve as couple. He felt that he didn’t deserve her. 

“I brought you something.” He said, pushing away his thoughts and pulling the black velvet box out of his bag one more time. “Here.” 

She looked at the box and smiled. Not a happy smile but one that Adrien couldn’t figure out what it meant. 

Lila opened the box and breathed deeply. “It’s beautiful.” 

“So, there’s the question which comes within it…” Adrien started but she interrupted him. 

“Adrien, don’t do this.” Lila said in a low voice. 

“What? Why?” He was shocked. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want it.” She continued. 

“I do want it.”

“You don’t.” She smiled. “You know, when I arrived here, in Paris, you were very kind and friendly to me. Because of your attitude, I developed feelings for you and have been after you since then. It was probably the happiest day of my life when you accepted to go out with me back in college.” Lila told him nostalgically. “But during all these years we’ve been together, I’ve learned how deep and contagious your feelings can be. And I don’t feel it when it comes to me.”

“Lila, I…” Adrien didn’t know what to say. 

“I don’t blame you. You don’t love me and that’s ok. But it’s wrong to force ourselves into something that won’t work, into an unhappy marriage. I don’t know if you love someone else, probably not now. But I want to find someone that will love me like I deserve to be loved.” She continued. “And I wish the same for you.”

“I’m sorry.” He simply whispered. 

“It’s ok. You are my dearest friend and will always be.” Lila smiled one last time and got up to leave. “Don’t keep the ring. You know this isn’t the right ring you want to give your future wife.” 

Lila had left. Not only for that moment, not only the coffee shop. She had left his side, his life. 

And it wasn't hurting the way he thought it would.


	2. Not yet, but quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd like to thank you guys for the support (:  
> I would never think that so many people would read my story :D 
> 
> THANKS!!!

**_CHAPTER 2 – Not yet, but quite._ **

Milan was such a fascinating place through Marinette’s eyes. Her course took place in the gardens of Bulgari Hotel and she was often invited to dine in places like Ceresio 7 or to grab a coffee in Marchesi Caffetteria.

She was staying at a lovely apartment located near Brera and she spent her free nights in Pinacoteca di Brera, feeling like an art’s princess. The atmosphere was so different than Paris, even though the distance is not so big. Being somewhere brand new, where she didn’t know anything or anyone was a reassuring experience.

“Buongiorno, Marina!” Paola, one of Marinette’s professors, greeted her. “I heard that you are willing to stay some more time… Is that so?” The middle aged lady asked her pleadingly.

“Well… Are you ready to put up with me a few more weeks?” The girl inquired back, blandly.

“Ah, mia cara, you are my miglior student!” The lady declared happily.

“The others will be jealous if they hear about it.” Marinette laughed with her teacher. “I’d better get going to Enrico’s class. We can talk later about it, baci bye.”

“Arrivederci bambina!”

Marinette had become somewhat jealous of the Italian people. They were so warm with each other and weren’t ashamed of showing their feelings. She always wished to be like them but maybe in France it would be weird.

During her first week in Italy, she felt like a complete weirdo. People stared at her all the time and smiled, both men and women hit hard on her when she went to nightclubs with her classmates. The “hit hard” part was when people started to recite poetry to get her attention. Then she figured that she was different from them and that they liked it. She didn’t have a warm-sun-touched skin color or brown eyes like many of them did. Her hair wasn’t nut-brown neither wavy and her body wasn’t as curvy as the Italian ladies. But she felt good.

Marinette felt desired. And if she knew that she would like that feeling so much, she would have dated Italian people much sooner.

 

***

 

“I was in Zimbabwe for a photoshoot when you asked her out man, how am I supposed to know such details?” Adrien laughed on his lack of knowledge about his best friend life.

“Don’t blame your work for you being a piece of shit.” Nino cursed and Adrien laughed harder. “I bet you don’t even remember your story with Lila.”

“Ouch.” He smiled sadly and sipped his glass of wine.

“You are such a dork, Nino.” Alya rolled her eyes to her boyfriend. “By the way, how are you about the whole situation?”

“I’m feeling numb? I guess. I don’t really know.” Adrien explained thoughtful. “I suppose she was right. I like her, a lot. I do love her, but not as someone I'll spend the rest of my life with, calling my "wife", my children's mother or anything like that. Being together was just a convenient situation, for both of us.”

“And both of you never thought of breaking up before you bought that fucking-expensive-to-Devil’s-sake ring?” Nino accused and Alya pinched him. “Ouch! What the hell, woman?!”

“Stop being rude.” She said simply.

“It’s ok, Alya.” Adrien reassured her, giggling. “If Lila didn’t do that, I wouldn’t have the courage. That’s how I am, I just can’t do what I want to do because I’m a scared spoilt child.” He added.

“Talking about scared kids, Marinette is calling me.” Alya said. “Excuse me, bastards.”

When Marinette’s name was mentioned, Adrien mood changed. He didn’t know why but he wanted to know about her, if she was doing fine or whatever. He didn’t have her phone number – because he would feel lame to ask for it – so Alya was kind of a hope.

“Man, can I ask you something rude?” Nino inquired.

“Ruder than anything you already said about my relationship skills?” The blonde asked back.

“Maybe.” Nino answered.

“Go ahead.”

“So…Does your encounter with Marinette have anything to do with your break up?” Nino blurted.

“What? No.” Adrien stuttered in surprise. “I mean, me and Marinette are not even... I don't know... I can't even say we are friends friends, you know? Unfortunately.”

“Because you are an idiot.” Nino explained brutally. “Adrien, you were about to get engaged. And then your girlfriend broke up with you and said that you never loved her. And, let’s be honest, you have always been bugged with the idea that Marinette likes you.”

“She don’t like me. She used to. Past tense.” Adrien corrected his friend.

“Oh really? And what about you? You used to or you still like her?” Nino asked aggressively, interrupted by Adrien’s warning look that Alya was coming back to the table.

“So, any news?” Adrien tried to hide the tension between him and Nino.

“Yeah. She’s staying in Italy for the rest of the month, the next and the other one too.” The girl answered with some sadness in her voice. “It’s better than she thought.”

“I suppose so.” Adrien said and they all became silent for some time.

“Is everything ok?” Alya asked.

“Yeah.” He replied. “But look at the time, I’ll be going. I have some stuff to deal with tomorrow morning so…” Adrien prepared himself to leave.

 “Just for the record, we are not done talking.” Nino declared.

“As you wish, sir.” Adrien replied with a salute and left the restaurant, leaving money for the bill.

“What happened to you guys while I spent five minutes away?” Alya asked dumbfounded.

“Marinette happened to him. He just didn’t realize it yet. Or for the past eight years.”

Sometimes, Adrien hated the way Nino knew him. And the way he was always right. But he didn’t know the answer to Nino’s question. He wasn’t the type who would spend time thinking about other girls while dating someone else.

He never paid that much of attention to Marinette. He had noticed that she had some light freckles upon her nose and she used to roll a lock of hair between her fingers whenever she got nervous. He also realized her preference for red things and how this color stood out beautifully against her fair skin. Nothing more than that.

Adrien didn’t know what was her favorite food or what kind of music she liked to listen. He didn’t know much about her family or if she had always lived in Paris or not. And, even though he wouldn’t admit it, he would like know all those things.

But he knew she wasn’t the same shy girl he met years back. And maybe he wasn’t her “type” anymore. He was not the best with relationships anyway, he had just broken up one that lasted years. Years that made him late in Marinette’s game.


	3. Arrival.

As the hot and humid summer air was slowly turning into a windier and dryer autumn-like atmosphere, Andrien’s jogs were becoming more frequent. No because of the mild and pleasant temperature, but because his “running time” the only moment he wouldn’t think of anything other than his route. No Agreste’s family name, no Lila, no model career, no Marinette. And lately, he had been thinking a lot about the last one. 

He had not fallen for Marinette, once again, or anything like that. The problem was the possibilities. Adrien was stuck with them. What if she still had a crush on him? What if they worked out? What if they didn’t? “Too many anxieties for such a young man”, old ladies would say.

After Lila stepped out of his life he started wondering what else was insecure and he didn’t ever notice. His relationship with his dad, for example, went from acceptable to unbearable after Adrien declined a photoshoot session so he could rest and Gabriel insisted that wasn’t an “fashion’s empire heir”. He had never felt so miserable about his job before. Why he still had to put up with all that?

He was a rich well succeeded young adult, in his early twenties, and his bigger problems were his tyrant dad and this girl that he didn’t know how he felt about. He couldn’t get a grip of his own life. 

“Hey.” Adrien said after picking up his phone that rang a few times. 

“Yo, man.” Nino replied. 

“Sounds like your granny’s old cat died.” The blonde one mocked. 

“Yeah, right? That might’ve been better.” The other answered. “Are you having some wild sexy time while talking to me or what?”

“I wish, just running.” Adrien said, almost choking on his own laugh. “Now, what is it? Say it at once.” 

“Can’t tell you through the phone. Can you come to my and Alya’s place by eight?” Nino asked, despair clear in his voice tone. 

“You are scaring me, man. I’ll come.” 

“One more thing, Marinette will be here too.” Adrien’s best friend blurted. 

“Wait, what? When did she arrive? Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Adrien stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, people bumping into and cursing him. 

“Well, I’m telling you now. She’s still coming, she got into the plane about an hour ago. You can still go get her if you want to. See ya tonight bro.” 

“Nino, you jack hole.” Adrien cursed to his cellphone while sprinting back home. 

 

***

 

As much as she had loved her time in Italy, Marinette missed home. She missed the arrogant flashy faces of the people, the strong coffee smell, the pale skins, the romantic scenarios, everything. She missed her parents, her friends, her bed, her balcony. She missed Paris so much. But, comparing herself to other people, she had not stayed away for so long. Four months aren’t that much. And that’s why she was more than ready to go out and see the world as many times as she could possibly go.

When she passed through the landing gate she remembered when she was watching people in the same position as hers now, such a sweet déjà vu. For her surprise – and increased nostalgia – an unexpected person was avidly waving and raising half of a notebook page with her name written with orange marker. Agreste, the son. 

“Marinette! Here!” He almost shouted. 

“Hey, I see you!” She smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up?” Adrien gave her a confused look. 

“Yes but I mean… Why?” Her turn to give the confused expression. 

“Oh right, haha.” He let a nervous giggle escape. “Alya and Nino are waiting for us in their house and I thought you wouldn’t want to bother your parents and I had nothing to do as always so…” 

“Got it.” Marinette smiled again. “You really didn’t have to come all the way here, but thank you.”

“No problem.” He smiled back. 

“How did you know I was coming?” She questioned. 

“Nino told me.” 

“Oh, makes sense.” She giggled. 

“Well, how are you then?” Adrien tried to keep the conversation flowing while putting her baggage in his car’s trunk. 

“I’m great. You?”

“I’m good too.” 

“How’s your fiancée? I haven’t had the chance to meet her or even ask who she is, sorry about that.” She flashed a side guilty-not-so-guilty smile. 

“She’s fine. I guess now that she’s my ex we are both fine.” He answered, immediately regretting his words choices. “You know her, by the way, it’s Lila.”

“Oh, wow.” Marinette cleared her throat. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Don’t be, we’re doing great each one on our own path.” He smiled. “Any ideia of what happened to Nino or Alya? Nino sounded pretty desperate when we talked through the phone.” 

“No. Maybe it's something work related? Or something about the wedding plans? I have no idea." Marinette pointed. "We'll figure out soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! More than a year later and here I am. I'm deeply sorry about that.  
> The thing is I started college back in January of 2017 and things went rough. Then I kinda low-key gave up on my writting game because I was feeling down like sh*t and wasn't a satisfied with anything I would create.  
> Now, after my freshman year has finally endend, I was able to recover my mind, heart and soul and rest my body. ALSO, I just started watching the second season of Miraculous Ladybug and got super inspired by everything I watched until now.  
> Hope some of you will still waste your time reading my dreamy story.  
> <3


End file.
